Stopping Austin's Wedding!
by austinallyforever
Summary: The gang are 26. You would think that the destined couple, Austin and Ally would be together, or possibly be married. Wrong. They are both dating Tilly and Dallas while crushing on each other. What happens when Tilly and Austin is going to gte married?
1. Chapter 1

_Stopping Austin's Wedding_

_Chapter One_

_Summary: At the age of twenty-six, you would think that a girl and a boy who were destined to be together would've started to go out or even be married. But with Ally and Austin, nothing was ever the easy road, they were both loving each other as well as dating Dallas and Tilly. What happens when Austin's going to get married?_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot :( **_

**(A/N Btw, Ally owns the music store now)**

Ally's POV

It was a typical day at Sonic Boom, business was usual and then Austin and the girlfriend that still hates me walked through the door, they were linking arms.

"Hey Austin! Hi Tilly." I greeted.

"Hey Alls!" He smiled and greeted back. He nudged her and whispered, "Tills. Be nice."

"Fine. _Hi_ Ally." She said, with her teeth together so it was practically a growl.

"You guys okay?" I said, trying to break the tense building up in the room.

"Yeah, what's new?" Austin smiled as he walked over and sat on the counter. I raised my eyebrows and he slipped off the counter and leant against it, I smiled and laughed lightly. He knew me so well.

"Noth-" I started, but Tilly interrupted me.

"Yeah, crush anyone else's dreams?" I sighed, I didn't want to start with her today, I didn't have the energy.

"Nothing much. You?" I said, after ignoring Tilly's comment.

"Uh, nothing really."

Then Trish and Dez, the wedded couple, walked through the door with Dustin, their two year old son.

"What goes on peoples?" Dez said walking through the door.

"Auntie Ally!" Dustin shouted happily in his cute baby voice as he saw me.

"Hey Dustin! You okay?" I said, picking him up.

"I'm good. We went park to ducks." He told me.

"You went to the park and saw the ducks?" I asked.

"Yah!" He agreed loudly, smiling.

"Hey Dustin, how's my favourite two-year-old?" Austin greeted as he smiled his million dollar smile with the twinkle in his kind hazel eyes. He ruffled up Dustin's hair so Dustin smiled at him.

"Good!" He returned a smile with Austin, who smiled at me.

"Um, I'm gonna go get Dallas." Tilly said running out.

"You think she's actually getting Dallas?" Trish asked as she pushed past Austin.

"Probably, she hates it when I'm anywhere near Austin. Actually she hates it when I'm near her." I stated.

"I would kill to have a boyfriend like him." She said.

"Me too... HEY!" Dez said at first and later realized and was offended as Dallas and Tilly came in.

"Hey Al." He greeted. "You okay?" He kissed me cheek and put his arm around me protectively.

"I'm fine, I'm just going upstairs, wait here. I'll just be a minute. Austin watch the store!" I said and walked up the stairs. I didn't know that Tilly was following me though. I shut the door behind me and opened my book. I wrote in it a title and the first verse,

_The Way I Loved You_

_He is sensible, and so incredible_

_And all my single friends are jealous_

_He says everything I need to hear_

_And it's like I couldn't ask for anything better..._

Then Tilly slammed the door shut.

"Uh, can I help you, Tilly?" I asked, honestly confused.

"Yes, you can. Listen, I think Austin's gonna propose soon. We've been dating for like three months now. So stay out of our way." Wow, a three month relationship and then in her mind, BAM! Insta- financé... I should warn Austin about that later.

"Listen, I am not trying to ruin anything you guys have. I have Dallas now so leave me alone and go back down." She turned and left but then someone I recognized, my favourite little guy with my favourite... twenty-six year old.. Dustin and Austin.

"He wanted Auntie Ally." He smiled as he let Dustin run to me.

"Hey sweetie." I greeted Dustin as Austin sat him on the piano, usually I wouldn't let him but, never mind.

"What did Tills want?" Austin asked as he flattened Dustin's fiery red hair, it was just like Dez's but thinner.

"To tell me to stay out of yours and her way because apparently you're gonna propose." I told him as I sat Dustin on the couch.

"Would it be bad if I was?" My heart stopped.

"You _are_ proposing, to _her_?" I struggled to say.

"No. I was joking."

"Oh, thank God."

_Two weeks later..._

Austin's POV

Tilly made me a dinner today, there was candles everywhere. A candle lit dinner in her living room, there was soft love music in the background. UGH! I hate that music, it reminded me of when I thought Ally had a crush on me and she suggested I make a love song. How long ago was that, when we were sixteen... Wow! Ten years... I've had a crush on Ally for ten years... I'm gonna break it off with Tilly tonight, I think. After this dinner, maybe tomorrow.

After dinner Tilly lit more candles...

_HOW MANY CANDLES CAN YOU FIT IN ONE ROOM?_

Then I saw her body, crouched in front of me. Is she-

"Austin Moon will you marry me?" She had a velvet ring box. Oh _**crap**_...

"Um. Uh. Okay?" I answered. Oh God, what if Ally finds out...?

**Hope you liked it, I'm making loads of new stories lately... Please review? Next chapter up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Stopping Austin's Wedding_

_Chapter Two_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot :(**_

Austin's POV

The next day, I rang Dez and told him everything, how stupid I've been. I'm the worst person ever, I tell someone I'll marry them when I'm in love with my best friend. Ally... Wait, what's she gonna do? Is she going to be okay, she freaked out when she thought I was going to propose. Will she be mad?

Ally's POV

Oh my God. Austin, marrying that... that... - Austin is going to marry her? He _lied_ to me. He told me he wasn't going to propose to her. I grabbed my book and a tear dropped on the thin page, making the black ink smudge. I wiped my eyes and began to write another two verses to my song.

_He opens up my door and I get into his car_

_And he says, "You Look Beautiful Tonight"_

_And I feel perfectly fine...  
_

_But I miss screamin' and fightin'_

_And kissing in the rain and it's 2AM_

_And I'm cursing your name_

_You're so in love, that you acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

A tear dripped down my cheek, I'm dating Dallas and he's amazing. He's everything I need but I'm crying over the fact Austin's getting married. WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS? Then Austin came through the door.

"Hey Alls. Hey! What's wrong? What's happened?" He said, when he saw me he ran to me and put his arm around me, hugging me.

"You lied to me." I stated.

"Huh? When?" He asked, confused.

"You said you wasn't going to propose to Tilly." I told him.

"I didn't propose." He simply said, removing his arm from my shoulders.

"Then, how are you engaged?" I wondered.

"She proposed to me. I was going to end everything between Tilly and me yesterday, but then she proposed."

"And you said yes!" I snapped/shouted. I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THIS!

"I couldn't say no to her like that. That's just mean." He said.

"Yeah, so is marrying someone you don't love." I snapped.

"What should I do Ally? If you were me, what would you do? Put yourself in my shoes!" He spat, I stood back and walked out the room, in the ten years me and Austin have been best friends he had never spoke to me like that, angrily.

"Ally!... Ally!... Ally!" He called after me. "I'm sorry, Alls. Ally!" I turned around. "Please. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I was being well, me. I always speak to you like that. I'm sorry." I apologized. He pulled me into a hug, but then she walked in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY FINANCE?" She screeched.

"Uh, it's something called a hug. Friendly gesture? No?" I explained.

"Hi Tilly." Austin greeted, awkwardly.

"Hey. We have to organize the wedding today." Austin's eyes widened slightly.

"Already?" He wailed.

"Yes already. Do you want this wedding to happen next month or not?" My and Austin's mouth flung open.

"NEXT MONTH?" We yelled in unison, shocked.

"Yep, made the deal this morning."

_**.GOD!**_

_**NEXT MONTH?**_

"The rehearsal for it is in two weeks." Tilly told us as she dragged Austin out by his hand, he waved with his other hand and mouthed, 'help me' to me. I waved back and frowned at him, trying to comfort him but it's no use. .SCREWED. Austin has to marry a girl he doesn't love, I have to let that happen and live my life in the shadows, I've loved him for ten years and he'll never know.

_One week later..._

I sat down in the practice room and wrote some more of the song.

**(A/N: I missed one line out about the boy getting on with the girl's parents because Ally's mother isn't alive in this story)**

_Breakin' down and comin' undone _

_It's a roller-coaster kind of rush _

_And I never knew I could feel that much _

_And that's the way I loved you..._

_He respects my space _

_And never makes me wait _

_And he calls exactly when he says he will..._

_He's charming and endearing and I'm comfortable_

_But I miss screamin' and fightin'_

_And kissing in the rain and it's 2AM_

_And I'm cursing your name_

_You're so in love, that you acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone _

_It's a roller-coaster kind of rush _

_And I never knew I could feel that much _

_And that's the way I loved you..._

_He can't see the smile I'm fakin' _

_And my hearts not breakin' _

_'Cause I'm not feeling anything at all _

_And you were wild and crazy_

_Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated _

_Got away by some mistake and now..._

I slipped the pencil in my pocket and looked through the mail, no wedding invitation. That's weird, Austin said they got sent out two days ago. I called him and he didn't answer, no that's weird he always answers my calls. I went over to his apartment and he opened up, I looked at his face, he was hiding something.

"Hey. I thought you said the invitations should come today?"

"Yeah. I did." He said, letting me in.

"I didn't get one."

"Tillydidn''thateme." He stated, really fast.

"I didn't get invited?" I asked, hurt.

"I'm sorry, it had nothing to do with me." He apologized.

"I'm sorry I won't be at your 'wedding'." I said, putting air quotes in at the word, wedding.

"Ally. I invite you. I don't care what Tilly says. Here's your invitation, I made you one because I knew Tilly wouldn't give you one. So here, please come." He begged, I took the invitation from his hand.

"Thank you, but why are you marrying her again?"

"I dunno."

One week later, the rehearsal was set up. We had to practise the music part. I sang an original song, not to everyone. Just Dallas.

_"He is sensible, and so incredible_

_All my single friends are jealous_

_He says everything I need to hear_

_And it's like I couldn't ask for anything better..._

_He opens up my door and I get into his car_

_And he says_

_"You Look Beautiful Tonight"_

_And I feel perfectly fine..._

_But I miss screamin' and fightin'_

_And kissing in the rain and it's 2AM_

_And I'm cursing your name_

_You're so in love, that you acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone _

_It's a roller-coaster kind of rush _

_And I never knew I could feel that much _

_And that's the way I loved you..._

_He respects my space and never makes me wait _

_And he calls exactly when he says he will_

_He's charming and endearing and I'm comfortable..._

_But I miss screamin' and fightin'_

_And kissing in the rain and it's 2AM_

_And I'm cursing your name_

_You're so in love, that you acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone _

_It's a roller-coaster kind of rush _

_And I never knew I could feel that much _

_And that's the way I loved you..._

_He can't see the smile I'm fakin' _

_And my hearts not breakin' _

_'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all _

_And you were wild and crazy_

_Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated _

_Got away by some mistake and now..._

_I miss screamin' and fightin' _

_And kissing in the rain_

_It's 2AM and I'm cursing your name_

_I'm so in love that I acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you..._

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_

_It's a roller-coaster kind of rush _

_And I never knew I could feel that much _

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Oh, woah, oh_

_Oh and that's the way I loved you oh oh_

_I never knew I could feel that much _

_And that's the way I loved you."_

He hugged me. Wait, I swear I just sang a song saying I don't want him anymore.

"Goodbye Ally. By the way, I think Austin loves you more than he'll ever love Tilly." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Dallas. You're a great guy, it's just you and I don't belong."

"I know we don't, but we are friends, right? We could hang out tomorrow if you want." I nodded.

"Yeah, we're friends. And yeah we could hang out some time."

**Just friends now. What do you think will happen at the actual wedding? Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

_Stopping Austin's Wedding_

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added this to their story alert and/or their favourite stories list!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, don't make me feel bad!**

_Three Weeks Later..._

Ally's POV

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Trish greeted as she walked into the practise room.

"Hey! Where's your dress?" I asked.

"Oh, man! I left it at home! I'm gonna get it. Back in ten." Then, Dez walked in.

"Hey. Where's your suit?" Why is everyone forgetting their outfits for this wedding? He looked at me really confused.

"It doesn't start for like another forty minutes. It takes me ten minutes to get dressed." Good point. Fair play...

I grabbed my dress from the piano and walked into the bathroom across the hall, usually I wouldn't get dressed there but I didn't want to leave Dez alone in the music store. I slipped in some ear-rings I found on the shelf and the necklace Austin had bought me.

When I went back into the practice room, Austin had appeared. He was wearing a jet black suit with a white shirt. His tie was black, to match his suit and his hair was flopping just in the right place, as always. Dez was still not dressed and I walked in wearing my outfit for the wedding.

It was a white and pink floral dress that went down to my knees, I wore some pink flats and my hair was slightly curly with some of my hair in a braid across the top of my head. I hardly wore any make-up, as usual, just a little bit of mascara and my lips were a little bit tinted from my cola lip balm. I had sliver heart studs that I found on the shelf and the necklace I wear every day that Austin bought me for my birthday last year.

"Wow." Dez... uh greeted?

"Wow, you look great." I grabbed my light pink cardigan from the couch and put it on. I looked at my outfit, why did they like it so much?

"What?" I asked, honestly confused.

"You look great, and hey! You're wearing the necklace I gave you." Austin said, holding the part of the necklace saying 'loveyou' on. I smiled at him and he watched my eyes look at down at the necklace.

"I always wear this necklace." I told him, still smiling.

"Oh. You're hair looks cute too, how long did it take you?"

"Only about five or ten minutes." I told him.

"It looks great, what time does this thing start?" He wondered, looking around.

"You don't know what time your own wedding is?" I couldn't believe that. He just shrugged.

"It starts in half an hour and it takes twenty minutes to get there and you need to get there ten minutes early, so in other words: GET YOUR BUTT TO THE CHURCH!" He looked over to Dez who was watching us like a hawk.

"Dez..." Austin said in slow motion. "You have thirty seconds to get ready." He said, normally. Dez ran out to find his suit in the bathroom... I don't know why it was in there.

Amazingly, he came out ten seconds later all ready. We got into Austin's car and drove over to Trish's, really hoping she was ready. He pulled outside her house and I ran in to get her.

"TRISH! ARE YOU READY?" I screeched.

"Yeah! I'm up here! Comin' down!" She called from upstairs.

"Kay! Hurry we have twenty minutes to be there and it takes that long to get there!" Then I saw Trish wearing a red dress that was cut off just above her knees with a dark pink jacket. Her shoes were a small pair of fuchsia heels and she wore a silver heart necklace with matching dangly ear-rings. She looked great.

"You look great! LET'S GO!" I said as I grabbed her wrist and dragged her out the house and pushed her into the car.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" I told Austin who then started the car and began to drive to the church.

Twenty minutes later, we arrived me and Trish went into the spare room in the back, to our surprise it had Tilly and her bridesmaid in it.

"Ashley! You are tugging on my dress! You are such a waste!" She screamed. But then she noticed me... "What is that doing here? I know about Trish but you! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Tilly screeched at me.

"Uh... Austin invited me." I stated.

"He never told me. YOU ARE _UN_INVITED! GET OUT OF THE CHURCH NOW!"

"Okay! Okay, I'm gonna go tell Austin I'm going. I'll see you later, Trish." I said as I put my hands up in defence, walking out of the room. I found Austin with Dez in the main room. I saw Tilly's family in one corner all wearing the small type of faded light colour.

"Austin!" I called his name, but he didn't hear me so I walked over to him quickly and explained to him I was going and why I was going. He pouted at me and told me to stay with his famous puppy dog eyes but I turned him down, I think that is the first time I have ever said no to his puppy dog eyes.

I didn't actually 'leave' exactly, I hid behind the curtain. DON'T JUDGE ME! I couldn't leave, I couldn't leave the guy I've loved for ten years' wedding. Could I? Nope. I am not the kind of girl that does that. I could hear a quiet conversation

"Austin!" Trish yelled.

"Hello?" Austin asked, looking around the room confused.

"AUSTIN!" Trish screeched.

"Oh. Hi Trish." He greeted as he saw her running towards him.

"What the hell are you gonna do? We were meant to get Ally to sing while you sign the damn registers!" Oh... Was I now?

"Oh. We got a problem."

"Just a little one. And she was supposed to sing at the party afterwards." Trish stated. I was going to get forced to sing?

"Oh God..." He said rubbing his forehead.

"What are you gonna do?" Trish asked as she pushed him to the back of them room I'm guessing towards the curtain because I heard them really well.

"Well, what was she gonna sing?" Austin questioned.

"I dunno, she was writing some song earlier when we got to the church. I only know the first line though." What song has she heard? Please don't let it b-

"How did it start then?" Please don't let it b-

"The first line was _'I am not the kind of girl'_." Oh God... It was that one.

Austin ran to the front as I peeked out the curtain and pulled Trish into it.

"Ally! You're still here?" She whisper-shouted, excited.

"Uh yeah. What was you going to make me sing?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well..." She said for a long time in that really high pitched voice quietly 'cause we both knew if anyone heard we would be dead.

"Well... what?" I mocked her by saying 'well' like her but then went back to my normal voice saying 'what'.

"I was thinking of that song where the first line is _'I am not the kind of girl'_ that you wrote."

"Trish! That was about Austin marrying the wrong girl. I can't sing that in front of everybody. I can't sing anything in front of everybody. It's not even finished." I whispered.

"Listen. Can you sing it, here? Just in here, in front of me." I nodded, I've only ever sang in front of Austin but I could make it work.

_"I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you, are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl," _

I clapped my hands lightly an continued to sing.

_"I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family_

_All dressed in pastel_

_And she, is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry,"_

_"This is surely not what_

_You thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say,"_

I sang a little louder but I was pretty sure no-one could hear us.

_"Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said "Speak Now","_

That's all I wrote of the song, but I'm gonna make it up, from now. It's just Trish.

Austin's POV

I heard a faint voice sing, but I couldn't recognize it. But whoever was singing was amazing. Her angelic voice sound quite familiar but I couldn't name it.

_"Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said "Speak Now",_

Oh shut up conscience. Then I heard the organ start to play the song. Tilly's coming. I saw her float down the aisle.

Ally's POV

I was still singing in the curtains to Trish. So far so good and no one can hear us!

_"Fond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play a song_

_That sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited_

_By your lovely bride-to-be,"_

I sang, still making it up. I was running out of ideas.

_"She floats down the aisle_

_Like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish she was me,_

_You wish she was me_

_Don't 'cha?"_

I put in a chorus and got some time to think of what to put in the song.

_"Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said "Speak Now","_

_"Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said "Speak Now","_

Austin's POV

"Do you, Tilly Amy Thompson take Austin Monica Moon to be your lawfully wedded husband. Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" He said, reading from the book and looking up at us at times.

"I do. And you don't need to do this part just do the part where you pronounce us blah blah." The preacher nodded.

"Okay, if there is anyone present that disapproves of this marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Please Ally. Please. Please. Please. Someone disapprove!

Then, I saw her fly from the curtain. Ally. My Ally being pushed out of a curtain.

Ally's POV

_"I hear the pre-"_ I sang but Trish pushed me out. All eyes were on my, Austin stared at me with his kind brown eyes. I thought that it's now or never. So I sang, shaking.

_"I hear the preacher say_

_"Speak Now or forever hold your peace"_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me,"_

I looked around, everyone was gasping except from Austin mum and sister, who were smiling for some reason.

_"Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you,"_

I looked behind me, Trish was holding my acoustic guitar, and I grabbed it and put the strap over my shoulder and played some chords.

_"I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you, are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl,"_

I smiled and started to walk down the aisle with the guitar playing the song.

_"So don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said "Speak Now","_

I saw Tilly's face burn up.

_"And you say,"_

"AUSTY! YOU NEED TO GET _THAT_ OUT! THAT'S WHY I UNINVITED _IT_! GET _IT_ OUT! _SECURITY_!" Tilly screamed.

Austin's POV

_"And they said "Speak now" and you say,"_ Ally's angelic voice sang to me. I saw Tilly's face redden, let's just say if we were cartoons she would have steam coming out of her ears right now.

"AUSTY! YOU NEED TO GET _THAT_ OUT! THAT'S WHY I UNINVITED _IT_! GET _IT_ OUT! _SECURITY_!" Tilly screeched. _It?_ She's a girl. And, man I hate it when she calls me, _Austy_.

"I'm a she. You know she as in girl..." Ally explained. Tilly took a deep breath.

"Look. _Austy_ loves me. That's why he is going to marry _me_."

_"Let's run away now_

_I'll meet when I'm out_

_Of my tux at the backdoor_

_Baby I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around_

_When they said "Speak Now"." _

I sang, I saw Ally's face light up, I met her gaze and ran over to her. Hugging her, with her head in my neck.

"I've been waiting ten years for this to happen." I whispered into her ear.

"UGH! _AUSTY_ YOU'LL _NEVER_ FIND _ANYONE_ LIKE _ME! EVER!"_ We released from the hug and saw Trish walking down the aisle.

"Actually. I think he has." Trish told her.

**That's the end of this story, sorry for not updating for like.. EVER. But anyway, there's chapter three!**


End file.
